Zarbi Circus
by k1216
Summary: AU. Zeki. Après la guerre contre les vampires menés par Rido, les humains et les hunters sont forcés à l'esclavage. Hunter et vampire, essayant de protéger la seule famille qui lui reste, Zero se fait recruter par un Kuran pour faire partie d'un cirque
1. Le siècle de la Nuit

Zarbi Circus 23:11

Mot de l'auteure: Alors, comme c'est ma première fanfic, j'espère un peu d'indulgence et beaucoup de reviews pour savoir si c'est particulièrement plate avant d'investir trop d'effort dans la série, ou si ça vaut la peine de continuer. Cette histoire sera un AU, donc les situations,les charactéristiques et le passé des personnages peuvent s'en retrouver changés. Mais je vais essayer de ne pas rendre les personnages de Vampire Knight trop OOc. Il peut y avoir des OC, mais seulement pour des rôles de second degré. Possibilité de yaoi, mais c'est sans aucun doute une fanfic Zeki, alors vous ne verrez absolument pas de Yume, désolé. L'histoire sera conté de points de vue différents, majoritairement Yuki, Zero et Kaname. Pas de haine envers les personnages que vous n'aimez pas dans les reviews, merci.

_Italique: _Pensées ou certains termes en anglais ou des mots à connotations particulières

PS: Je vais garder les suffixe japonnais et il y aura peut-être des spoilers pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu ou vu jusqu'au dernier épisode de Guilty. Désolé pour les fautes de frappes et d'orthographes et pour les expressions peut-être uniques au français du Québec

Disclaimer:Les personnages de Vampire Knight ne m'appartiennent pas, Matsuri Hino est leur créatrice.

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

1. Le siècle de la Nuit

La guerre des Nuits Noires était terminée, celle qui détermina le destin de l'humanité et la marqua d'un grand X rouge. Une marque gravée dans la chair et le sang. Beaucoup de sang fut versé au grand bonheur de ceux qui se réjouissent de son odeur, sa couleur et son _goût_, les _vampires_.

Longtemps oubliés, cachés dans l'ombre de l'humanité qui dominait, semble-t-il, le monde, ils manipulaient dans la noirceur le retour d'une glorieuse et luminescente époque, gouvernés par les vrais rois, les _purebloods_.

Sous la pâle splendeur de la Lune, la race des vampires, menée par leur chef, Rido Kuran, avait massacré tour à tour des villes entières, plantant ainsi chacun des piliers qui allaient soutenir la base de la nouvelle société. Une société à son image, sans foi ni loi, qui soutenait le prestige de la noblesse et sa décadence. Les nobles étaient des princes parmi les autres vampires tandis que lui était l'empereur de son nouvel empire, soutenu par le Sénat et les autres _purebloods_ qui formaient sa cour.

Bien sûr, après la surprise que constituaient la ''découverte'' de l'existence d'une race puissante qui n'existait avant que dans les fictions et les contes, une résistance se forma et s'opposa à cette tournure des choses, certains opposants plus pacifiques et souhaitant créer des liens avec ces individus extraordinaires, et d'autres soutenant l'extermination du nouvel ennemi de l'humanité. Quelques batailles s'ensuivirent, durant lesquels certains individus nommés ''hunters'' prirent en main la résistance armée des humains et aidés parfois même par de rares vampires contre les vampires menés par les aristocrates et l'empereur Kuran. Durant la guerre, la plus célèbre et plus sanglantes d'entre toutes les batailles fut celle du Japon, une attaque au cœur même du nouvel empire de la nuit. Menée par le commandant Kiryu, elle se solda par une défaite, mais de très peu. Même armés de technologies, d'armes anti-vampires et d'artefacts puissants, les vampires possédaient des aptitudes surhumaines qui surpassaient les habilitées humaines. La puissance ayant raison du nombre, cette défaite venait de marquer l'humanité à jamais. Le siècle de la Nuit venait de commencer…

* * *

Quelques dizaines d'années après la Guerre des Nuits Noires, au Japon…

« Kaname, s'il te plaît, vient avec moi à cette soirée, tu sais bien que mon grand-père désire te revoir après tout ce temps.», supplia le jeune aristocrate debout dans la pièce, « Je sais que les soirées formelles t'irritent au plus haut point, mais là c'est carrément ma tête qui est mise à prix ! J'ai promis à ma famille que j'allais te convaincre d'assister à ce bal !»

Levant la tête des papiers qui encombraient son bureau de travail en acajou, une figure jeune au visage lisse et noble leva des yeux d'un brun riche tirant sur le pourpre et regarda son ami, le priant de continuer sa demande insistante.

Encouragé par le regard que posait sur lui son ami d'enfance, le petit blond aux yeux verts vifs continua sa supplique : «Allez viens Kaname, ca te fera du bien de sortir ta tête de ta paperasse ennuyante. Et puis, tu as déjà 19 ans et les grandes familles te mettent tant de pression dessus pour que tu maris leur filles, au moins, tu pourrait faire l'effort de répondre à certaines de leurs demandes pour qu'ils arrêtent d'être sur ton dos.»

Le regard que posait sur lui le vampire qui lui faisait face s'accentua et un éclair irrité traversa ses pupilles bourgognes.

Se rattrapant juste à temps, son interlocuteur rectifia rapidement ses dernières paroles :

«Non ! Enfin, je ne décide rien pour toi, tu peux faire ce que tu veux et je n'aurais rien à redire ! Je veux dire, je suis ton ami, je ne te force à rien mais je dois quand même te préciser que ca me sortirais drôlement du pétrin si tu pouvais assister à cette soirée. En fait, comme tu le sais sûrement déjà, la famille Hanadagi a engagé un cirque de grande renommée pour animer la fête et à se qu'on dit, leurs spécimens sont de la plus haute qualité ! »

Interrompant le vampire qui tentait de l'extirper de son siège à l'intérieur de la demeure familiale des Kuran, Kaname lui demanda d'un ton neutre : «Et de quel cirque s'agit-il ?»

Soulager d'avoir attiré l'attention de Kaname, le blondinet repris d'un ton plus enthousiasme : « Tu dois le connaître, c'est le Golden Circus. Il a obtenu un succès toujours grandissant depuis sa formation il n'y a pas si longtemps de ça. Plusieurs familles nobles et même quelques familles de _purebloods_ ont adorées les performances qu'ils ont livrées. Ils ont, dit-on, des artistes _humains_ qui sont très aimés du public. Je sais que tu n'aime pas vraiment qu'ils soient utilisés d'une telle manière, mais avoue qu'ils sont mieux lotis que ceux du Quartier des Esclaves ou du Quartier Rouge.»

Attendant le verdict final un mince sourire aux lèvres, le jeune noble se tint droit et soupira de soulagement quand la réponse tant espérée vint enfin.

«Je viendrai si c'est d'une certaine aide pour toi, Takuma.» Chose dite, Kaname replongea dans ces papiers et se remit au travail.

Prenant cela comme un indice pour quitter la pièce, Takuma Ichijo remercia une dernière fois son ami avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas allègre.

''_Et une bonne chose de faite.'', _pensa-t-il,_'' J'ai pourtant un mauvais pressentiment. Mmmh, non, plus comme l'intuition que quelque chose de gros va se produire cette nuit. J'espère seulement que ce ne soit que ma propension à l'inquiétude. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas une mauvaise chose pour Kaname…''_

* * *

Reprenant la lecture des documents pliés proprement et classés selon l'ordre d'importance, Kaname reporta son attention sur le problème récurant qui revenait sans cesse sur le dessus de la pile de ses inquiétudes.

_Les rébellions augmentent fortement dans le Quartier des Esclaves. Elles sont très faibles et les humains sont rarement ou très pauvrement armés et la Milice n'a aucun problème à exterminer la résistance. Pourtant, elle revient sans cesse, augmentant peu mais sûrement à chaque fois. C'est encore ce ''Cross'' et ce ''Toga'' qui reviennent à la charge avec leurs idées d'égalité et de libération et si les miliciens ne les capturent pas assez tôt pour les faire taire, nous feront bientôt face à une rébellion plus organisée. Je ne suis pas contre cette idée d'indépendance, les conditions dans lesquelles ils vivent sont horribles et cruelles, mais s'ils ne gagnent pas l'appui de certains vampires avant, leurs idées seront écrasées avant même le début des hostilités. Ce serait vraiment la destruction de leur dernière lueur d'espoir. Tout ce pourquoi mes parents se seront battus sera alors vain._

Kaname avait un rôle à jouer dans ce mouvement, mais il avait aussi des devoirs qu'il devait respecter. Descendant de la lignée Kuran, une lignée très connu pour son pacifisme à l'exception d'un individu, il était le premier en ligne à la couronne de son oncle si jamais il lui arrivait malheur.

Rido Kuran, fondateur de ce nouvel empire dirigé par la plus ancienne lignée de _purebloods_, des vampires les plus rares et puissants de la planète, était un homme qu'il détestait. Selon lui, c'était une honte à la race des vampires, un vampire vicieux qui s'était hissé sur un piédestal doré par la force de son sang et par le sang des innocents.

_Et le sang de ses frères et sœurs. Je suis persuadé que c'est lui qui a tout orchestré pour le ''suicide'' soudain et tragique de père et mère. Il n'a jamais aimé les idéaux pacifiques d'une coexistence avec les humains que privilégiaient père et mère et il toujours été jaloux de son jeune frère. Celui-la même qui a épousé la femme et sœur qu'il n'a jamais réussi à conquérir._

Le jeune _pureblood_ lâcha un soupir. C'était pour garder l'espoir d'une paix durable qu'il veillait à étouffer les flammes de la rébellion tout en gardant le feu allumé, prêt à s'embraser quand le temps viendrait et qu'il n'y aurait plus de risques de voir son oncle l'éteindre à tout jamais. C'était une tâche ardue, mais il avait des alliés et des amis fidèles prêts à rester à ses côtés jusqu'au bout. Takuma en était un bon exemple. Il devait juste faire attention de ne pas révéler ses véritables intentions à son oncle tout en jouant le jeu du neveu obéissant qui partage ses objectifs et participe à la destruction de l'espèce humaine.

_Tenir le coup jusqu'au bout, jouer le jeu, quoi qu'il arrive, je dois absolument garder le masque, même si pour arriver à mes objectifs je dois blesser des innocents._

* * *

Kaname rangea les papiers dans son bureau avant de le quitter et de se diriger vers la chambre qui se situait juste à côté. Il n'avait pas du tout l'envie d'aller à cette soirée, surtout s'il y avait un cirque qui allait performer. La plupart d'entres eux employaient des vampires de levels C, ces vampires très communs et normaux, mais ceux qui avaient du succès et distrayaient le plus la noblesse de la société des vampires étaient les humains. Des numéros tous plus cruels et dangereux les uns que les autres, traitant les humains tels des bêtes de foire et des amuse-gueules interactifs forts intéressants, c'est ce qui l'attendait ce soir et son esprit ne s'en réjouissait pas.

S'habillant et se regardant dans un miroir, le jeune vampire s'observa un instant, dénotant le regard que son reflet lui renvoyait.

_Allez, du nerf, ce n'était qu'une petite soirée chez les Hanadagi, une autre famille de purebloods. Tu en as déjà vu des semblables, des soirées avec des cirques et des esclaves humains. Ferme ton cœur à ses horreurs, tes yeux compatissants remplis de pitié n'ont pas leurs places dans cette société._

Ajustant le nœud de sa cravate écarlate et époussetant une poussière invisible sur son complet noir, il sortit de sa chambre et vers l'entrée du domaine familial des Kuran, situé loin de la ville et de la demeure de son oncle l'Empereur. Son chauffeur lui ouvrit la porte et il prit place sur la banquette arrière avec Takuma qui l'attendait sûrement depuis quelques minutes déjà.

_Ce n'est qu'une simple soirée de plus à supporter, rien ne peut arriver de mal en une seule nuit, non ?_


	2. Golden Circus

Zarbi Circus 00:45

Re-bonjour, voilà mon deuxième chapitre d'une histoire que j'espère finir un jour ^^;;. Alors, comme ce n'est qu'un moyen de me distraire et ma première fanfic, mon scénario est probablement pourri. Y en a sûrement plusieurs qui se disent '' C'est vraiment dla marde'' tandis qu'il y en a peut-être qui trouve ca quand même bon. Quoiqu'il en soi, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle en vaut la peine. (et enfin je peux introduire Zero, quoique brièvement)

Disclaimer: aucun des personnages m'appartiennent, seulement le scénario vraiment sans dessus-dessous est typiquement moi

...

* * *

2. Golden Circus

...

''_Cling, cling…cling''_

_Une autre de ces foutues représentations…_

''_Cling….CLANG''_

_Argh ! Foutues chaines, toujours bruyantes et rapides à me rappeler ma situation! Je ne peux jamais réfléchir en silence sans réveiller quelqu'un. Et Dieu sait qu'_elle _en a besoin, du sommeil._

…_.._

Lui_ aussi._

_Aaah… Peut-être, peut-être que demain ou le jour d'après pourrai-je les aider à s'enfuir. Retrouver la paix d'antan, la maison du directeur Cross et la liberté. Peut-être…_

…_._

_Ha ! Comme je peux être stupide. Le foyer accueillant était déjà réduit à un tas de cendre, une ruine sur laquelle _ils _ont surement bâtit un autre de leurs_ châteaux.

Eux. _Les monstres qui les avaient tous massacrés jusqu'au derniers, gardant les plus attrayants et divertissants pour leurs alimentation et leur distraction. Pour l'esclavage._

_Je les tuerai tous. TOUS. Ces bêtes à visages humains, ces chiens sales et répugnants qui se disent nobles et pures. Pour ce qu'ils ont fait, à eux, à moi, aux autres. Si seulement ces maudites chaines pouvaient se briser, si je pouvais mettre la main sur une arme, n'importe quoi, et les libérer, eux, ma famille. La seule qui me reste._

_La seule que je peux encore protéger._

_La seule que je ne suis même pas capable de protéger de moi-même._

''_CLANG''_

_Ngh ! Merde, stupides menottes d'acier ! Ca m'apprendra à avoir un accès de rage quand je suis lié au mur. Manquait plus que je saigne et que mes poignets rougissent un peu plus fort._

«Uuuuh…»

_La gorge me sert tellement fort, elle est si sèche et brûlante !_

_J'ai si soif, si soif…_

…_._

_Quelqu'un, pitié, sauvez-les…_

_Tap, tap_

« Alors Kaname, comment trouves tu mon domaine ? N'est-ce pas que ce paysage semble tout à fait enchanteur ?», s'enquit la vampire à ses côtés.

Ils venaient de s'arrêter à l'arrière du manoir des Hanadagi, ouvert sur un gazon occupé présentement par un gazebo de marbre et des tentes couleurs d'or qui recouvraient une grande partie du terrain.

Ayant marché depuis son arrivé le long de la pelouse trimée avec soin par des esclaves humains affairés, Kaname avait parcouru aux côtés de l'hôtesse de la soirée l'immense propriété de la grande dame qui s'était fait un plaisir de lui faire visiter. Et surtout, d'étaler sa richesse devant les yeux du neveu de l'Empereur en personne. Quoi de plus profitable que d'établir des liens cordiaux avec le second en ligne pour la succession. On ne sait jamais, peut-être qu'une bonne phrase placée ici et là et l'accès à la richesse et au trône de l'Empire serait enfin un rêve réalisé.

Jouant le jeu, un très cordiale vampire répondit d'une parole éloquente et à même de répondre aux attentes mégalomanes de sa consœur: « Oui, en effet, ce domaine est digne d'une reine et je vois que vous entretenez de très bonnes relations avec nos invités. Je me rappellerai de vous quand le moment sera venu…»

''_Et je peux vous assurer que ce ne sera pas une rencontre que vous apprécierez'' _pensa-t-il tout en observant la réaction de la femme.

Souriant comme le chat qui viendrai de dénicher l'oiseau rare, elle s'exclama tout en agitant de contentement sa petite tête blonde : «Eh bien, vous m'en voyez ravis, mon prince. »

À ce moment, un vampire de classe moyenne approcha silencieusement la _pureblood_, se prosterna bien bas avant de racler sa gorge :

«Madame, si vous voulez bien m'excuser d'interrompre votre charmante discussion, mais le propriétaire du cirque m'envoie vous avertir que les préparatifs sont fin prêts et qu'ils n'attendent que votre signale pour débuter les festivités.»

Regardant à peine son serviteur, la maîtresse de la demeure s'exclama d'un ton joyeux :

«Venez, mon cher Kaname, ce cirque a préparé un spectacle unique concocté pour plaire à mes désirs. Ce sera un spectacle incroyablement divertissant, selon les dires.»

Dépassant sans un regard le vampire qui se retira dans le manoir, elle grimpa les quelques marches du gazebo qui faisait face à tout les invités avant d'élever sa voix claire :

« Bonsoir, chers confrères, consœurs et invités de la noblesse pure de notre grand Empire. Je voudrais vous remerciez tous pour votre présence à ma magnifique soirée. Alors, comme je vous l'avait mentionnez à tous, pour débuter la nuit, le Golden Circus présentera ce soir une prestation unique en son genre en mon honneur. Si vous voulez bien commencer à vous diriger vers le chapiteau doré, les artistes n'attendent que vous. J'espère que vous trouverez le spectacle à votre _goût_.»

Lâchant un petit rire coquin, elle redescendit de l'estrade improvisée d'un bond gracieux et se dirigea vers la zone de spectacle.

Kaname grimaça intérieurement. Il n'avait certainement pas manqué le sens de son dernier mot, comme tous les autres vampires d'ailleurs, mais il devait être le seul à ne pas être alléché à la perspective de la représentation.

Avant de se diriger comme les autres sous la toile d'or pour assister à une énième témoignage de la perversité de certains représentants de sa race, il fut arrêté par la présence qui se rapprochait à grand pas dans la foule de vampires.

«Ah, Kaname-sama, je vous revoie enfin après tout ce temps. Je vous remercie d'avoir accepté l'invitation que vous refusiez pourtant d'accepter il y a quelques nuits de cela. Je vous l'avais pourtant recommandé, mais je suis bien heureux que mon petit-fils ait su vous vanter les mérites de cette charmante soirée. J'espère qu'il ne vous a pas posé de troubles inutiles.», dit d'un ton grave et ancien l'un des vampires les plus riches et prospères de la société.

_Asatoo Ichijo, le grand-père de Takuma._

Sans se retourner, Kaname répondit d'un ton courtois : «Bonsoir, Ichijo. Vous avez là un petit-fils merveilleux, je ne pouvais espérer un meilleur secrétaire et partenaire pour m'aider à gérer certaines des fonctions qui sont en ma juridiction.»

Pivotant sur ses talons, il se retourna pour faire face au vampire qui l'avait interpellé. Les cheveux blonds un peu grisonnant et la barbe courte qui lui mangeait la figure, Asatoo n'était pas le personnage le plus apprécier du _pureblood_. Son caractère exécrable et son attitude de lèche botte faisait de lui un des vampires les plus proches de Rido Kuran.

«Grand-père ! Sois un peu plus patient, je sais que vous vouliez absolument le voir, mais je ne pense pas que là sois le bon moment !»

Se faufilant entre les vampires qui affluaient vers le cirque, Takuma arriva enfin derrière son grand-père et jeta un regard embarrassé à Kaname.

«Kaname, je vois que mon grand-père à réussit à te trouver. Je suis vraiment désolé, je savais que tu visitais avec Hanadagi-sama et je n'ai pas réussi à le dissuader. Enfin, je te laisse, nous devons rejoindre Hanadagi-sama dans sa loge privée. J'imagine que nous nous reverrons là-bas»

Les deux vampires firent une petite courbette avant de s'éloigner.

Kaname regarda partir les deux Ichijo avant de se décider à entrer lui aussi dans cette loge privée située derrière le chapiteau.

Kaname fit une entrée silencieuse par l'arrière du chapiteau en toile dorée, après que le portier l'ait laissé passer un pan de tissu camouflé sur la paroi du dôme. Il avait zigzagué entre les roulottes en aluminium et les cages avant d'arriver à l'entrée déguisée adjacente à l'entrée des artistes.

Ses yeux prirent quelques secondes à peine pour s'habituer au faible éclairage qui régnait dans la grande circonférence que couvrait l'immense tente.

Éclairée par un grand chandelier suspendu au-dessus des têtes, il prit connaissance d'une scène circulaire en son plein centre, couvert d'une fine couche de sable blanc fin sûrement importé d'îles du sud. Elle était délimitée par une sorte de grillage solide et transparent qui empêchait les bêtes ou les quelques dangereux numéros de blesser la foule.

La loge privée consistait en un piédestal coupé du reste des vampires par des voiles de tissus fins semi-transparent pour plus de vie privée. Des sièges de cuir doré étaient disposés l'un à côté des autres pour le confort le plus élevé pour la caste privée de l'hôtesse.

Il prit place à la droite de Takuma, qui s'était installé à côté de son grand-père qui siégeait droit dans les fauteuils à la gauche de l'hôtesse. S'il était évident que les Ichijo et les Hanadagi étaient des familles qui dépendaient l'un de l'autre, il ne faisait aucun doute que les deux personnages ne se supportaient pas. Ils ne faisaient aucun contact visuel et évitaient de se parler l'un à l'autre.

La grande dame s'obstinait à garder les yeux sur son mari et ses enfants à sa gauche tandis que le vampire centenaire semblait fixer d'un regard dur un point imaginaire qui lui faisait face. Elle ne se retourna que pour le saluer d'un signe approbateur avant de se lever.

Elle s'adressa à la foule de vampires qui siégeait désormais dans des sièges confortables qui encerclaient la piste.

« J'aimerais remercier sieur Touma pour avoir accepter de nous prêter son cirque personnel pour la soirée,»

Un jet de lumière vint éclairer la petite silhouette d'un _pureblood_ de la famille Touma, qui salua la foule l'instant qu'ils l'applaudissent poliment, avant que le projecteur ne repose sa lumière sur l'hôtesse. « et sans plus tarder, que le spectacle commence !»

Les lumières s'éteignirent progressivement, laissant la lueur des chandeliers qui entouraient le chapiteau bercer doucement la piste dans la lueur dorée des flammes.

_«Et sans plus tarder, que le spectacle commence !»_

Derrière les tentures qui masquaient l'entrée qui donnait sur la piste, les artistes se préparaient, les bêtes tournaient dans leurs cages dorées et les vampires s'agitaient et donnaient des commandes.

Le maitre de piste, Marcus Kage, un vampire de niveau C, donnaient des ordres à tout bout de champs. Dans son costume traditionnel de cirque rouge et noir rehaussé de fils d'or et avec sa petite moustache noire retroussé, il personnifiait l'archétype même de Monsieur Loyal. C'était d'ailleurs son nom de scène. Pas qu'il soit particulièrement loyal ou apprécié, sauf peut-être fidèle à la notion d'argent. Un chapeau haut-de-forme venait compléter son personnage.

Avant d'entrer en scène, il s'approcha de la cage la plus isolée, passa un regard perverse et sournois à travers les barreaux d'argent auquel on lui répondis par un regard assassin, et s'enquit de l'état de son occupant :

«Alors, prêt pour le numéro que je t'ai concocté pour aujourd'hui ? Ha ha, ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu sais bien que c'est pour le bien de tous… Tu ne voudrais pas que le jolie minois de ton amie sois abimée, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, fait de ton mieux et j'espère que tu te tiendras à carreau, je ne voudrais pas que tes crises de rage ne viennent gâcher le spectacle.»

On ne lui répondit que par un froncement de sourcils plus accentué, ce qui le fit un peu frissonner avant de se détourner et entrer sur la scène.

Kaname réprima un bayement.

_C'est d'un ennui… Les artistes ne sont pas plus intéressants que ceux des autres cirques et ce ''Monsieur Loyal'' était un personnage exécrable. Il prenait plaisir à blesser ''accidentellement'' les acrobates et les gymnastes. _

_Bien sûr, il devait l'accorder au cirque, les numéros étaient exécutés à la perfection par les vampires de level C , mais les esclaves humains qui faisaient offices de clowns étaient maltraités par le maître de piste, coupés par le fouet qu'il portait à la ceinture. Le sang était un excellent élément distrayant, les vampires qui constituaient le public s'agitaient, sauf pour ceux de plus haut niveau qui gardaient un certain détachement face aux effusions de sang._

L'odeur du sang des humains était certes un peu alléchante, mais rien de très appétissant. Et s'il pouvait l'éviter, il ne prenait jamais de vrai sang, seulement les substituts développés par Aidou. Les _blood tablets_ étaient terriblement fades, mais ils lui évitaient de plonger ses crocs dans le cou des humains ou des vampires.

Déjà presque t'entracte et pourtant, rien n'avait accroché les yeux du _pureblood_.

« Maintenant, le moment que vous attendiez tous, les célébrités de notre magnifique cirque dans un numéro de lancer de poignards acérés, sans trucage, sur la grande cible tournante où est enchaînée la demoiselle en détresse.» : déclama avec excitation le maitre de piste.

Un jet de lumière vint illuminer une plateforme qui avait été amené à une extrémité de la piste à laquelle était enchainé une jeune fille délicate aux cheveux bruns coupés courts vêtue d'une robe blanche simple.

Elle était probablement sur le point de se faire couper et transpercé par un lancée maladroit, mais elle gardait un regard droit et confiant.

Ses yeux d'un brun chocolat croisèrent ceux d'un brun plus rougeâtre de Kaname.

Captivée l'espace d'un instant, elle détourna le regard pour fixer celui qui allait peut-être la transpercer de lames acérées.

Ou _ceux_ qui allaient le faire.

Arquant les sourcils, Kaname regarda les nouveaux arrivants entrer sur la piste dans des costumes noirs identiques. Vêtus de chandails sans manches et de jeans noirs, leur peau d'albâtre semblait plus pâle que n'importe quel vampire.

«Veuillez accueillir chaleureusement nos deux têtes argentes, les jumeaux Kiryuu, Numéro Zéro et Numéro Un ! Eh oui, les deux fils du ''grand'' commandant Kiryuu réduient à l'état ou ils n'ont de noms que des chiffres ! Ha ha ha, regardez les, les descendants de la plus haute lignée de hunters vont devoir nous exécuter un numéro sanglant avec une ''innocente'' humaine.»

Les visages identiques des deux jumeaux lancèrent un regard acéré au présentateur, n'appréciant surement pas l'humour avec lequel il les avait présentés.

L'un avait les cheveux plus long et portaient un collier avec une plaque d'argent marqué d'un '' 1'' tandis que l'autre aux cheveux d'argent ébouriffés arborait des piercings qui reflétaient par moment la lumière vive posée sur eux et un tatouage élaboré sur le cou caché en partie par un collier avec une plaque marqué d'un''0''.

Leurs paires de yeux d'un mauve parme regardaient Monsieur Loyal avec des envies de meurtres.

« Alors, je vais piger dans mon chapeau le nom d'un d'entre vous deux qui va devoir se faire le plaisir de lancer des couteaux vers la jeune demoiselle.»

Fourrageant dans son chapeau haut-de-forme, Marcus en sortit une petite bandelette de papier qu'il lu avec un malin plaisir.

«Numéro Zéro !»

_Parfait ! Je t'ai concocté un numéro spécial qui fera la joie du public. Mon maitre a des idées si amusantes._

_Le vrai spectacle peu enfin commencer !_

_..._

_..._

_

* * *

_

_- Mot de l'auteure: _Bon, pour les noms de scène, je sais, je ne suis pas originale et sa sonne affreux, mais c'est un peu le but puisqu'ils leurs ont été donné pour mener à la dérision.

En fait, le chapitre original contenait 13 pages d'écriture sur Word, mais j'ai coupé à la 8e, sa faisait trop long. Donc, la suite sera bientôt postée.

S'il vous plaît, commentez moi ou faites des reviews, j'ai l'impression de n'écrire qu'à moi-même s'il n'y a personne pour me parler ^^;;


	3. Le lanceur de couteaux

00:59 Déjà le chapitre 3, j'espère bien écrire la suite pour bientôt. J'ai hâte de pouvoir dire les noms de Zero et Ichiru, sa m'énerve royalement de devoir utiliser les noms de scène. Je sais, rien ne m'y oblige, mais pour une raison étrange, j'ai décidé que je n'allait pas les dire pendant les premiers chapitres

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages de Vampire Knight appartiennent à Matsuri Hino

...

* * *

3. Le lanceur de couteaux

...

«Eh bien, eh bien, on dirait que se sera l'aîné qui devra éviter à la petite de se faire écorcher par ses propres couteaux. Numéro Zéro, je te laisse le soin de commencer. Fait attention, les humains qui te sont si chers sont si fragiles, tu ne trouve pas ?»

Serrant les dents, '' Numéro Zéro'' baissa la tête avant de lancer un regard à son jumeau qui s'empressa d'aller chercher un tonneau remplit de couteaux de formes et de tailles variées.

Se penchant pour récupérer deux couteaux de bonnes tailles, il les sous pesa dans ses mains avant de regarder la cible. ''Numéro Un'' se tenait maintenant à côté de la roue et fit un signe compatissant à la jeune fille avant de donner un coup pour la faire tourner.

Elle eut cependant le temps de faire un sourire qui se voulait brave à l'intention de celui qui lui faisait face, comme pour le rassurer de la tournure des événements. _J'ai confiance en toi._

Le lanceur de couteaux ferma les yeux l'instant de quelques secondes, pour ignorer les cris des vampires excités par la prospective de voir du sang, les projecteurs pointés sur lui et sur la cible tournante et surtout pour trouver la concentration qui lui permettrais de ne pas toucher celle qui était la plus importante dans sa vie.

Il rouvrit les yeux rapidement et chuchota un «_Désolé_» inaudible sauf pour l'oreille exercée d'un _pureblood _avant de lancer son premier couteau d'un geste sec et ample, suivit juste après du deuxième.

Il en pigea rapidement 2 autres et les lança d'un geste presque gracieux vers la cible, continuant à un certain rythme de les projeter tous vers la jeune fille.

Chacun d'entres eux se fichèrent dans le bois de la roue, évitant la demoiselle qui tournoyait les bras en croix enchaînée par des menottes aux poignets et aux chevilles.

Il n'en restait qu'un seul, qui vola vers elle, bien déterminé à se ficher entre son cou et son bras droit, dans la courbe de l'épaule, là où seul le bois en souffrirait.

''_Criiiick, clank ! ''_

La roue s'arrêta dans un mouvement sec accompagné du grincement aigu des engrenages.

Et le poignard poursuivit sa course, droit vers le cou de la fille qui le regardait voler vers elle et fixait la lame qui allait la tuer.

''_Tchac''_

Un liquide rougeâtre s'écoula de la plaie, allumant des lumières d'un rouge flamboyant et avide dans les yeux de la foule.

Les doigts crispés sur les accoudoirs de son siège de cuir, Kaname regardait avec un intérêt qu'il aurait préféré ne pas avoir le sang couler et teindre le sable blanc de l'arène d'un pourpre alléchant.

La main autour de la lame du poignard, le plus jeune des Kiryuu tenait à quelques millimètres de la gorge de la jeune victime la pointe de fer qui venait d'éviter de la tuer. De très peu.

Jetant l'arme d'un geste rageur dans le sable, il regarda sa paume ensanglantée et les deux coupures superficielles qui traversaient horizontalement sa paume et saignaient abondamment.

_Rien de très grave._

Il jeta un regard à son frère, qui s'était élancé vers la cible quand il avait vu la roue s'arrêter.

_Merde !_

Maintenant à quelques mètres de lui, il remarqua la posture courbée et la tête qui fixait obstinément le sol, sans oublier les ahanements rapides qui s'échappaient de sa bouche.

_Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'y avait pas de raison que ce petit sprint l'ai essoufflé à moins que…_

«Hé, Numéro Zéro, alors, ton petit cœur à faillit défaillir à la vue de ta précieuse amie qui s'est presque fait tué par le couteau que tu as lancé ? Comme c'est triste… Peut-être qu'un peu de sang de la chair de ta chair te remontrerais le moral ?» : s'enquit Marcus.

Derrière eux se tenaient le maître de piste que tout le monde semblait avoir oublié pendant la prestation.

«Hep ! Numéro Un, va donc t'occuper de ton frère, se serait dommage de devoir arrêter votre numéro maintenant et le public en réclame encore.»

Se détournant du plus vieux vers le plus jeune qui saignait, les yeux maintenant d'un rouge avide du maître de piste poussèrent l'intéressé à agir avant que se soit un autre que son jumeau qui lui saute dessus.

Lui jetant un regard noir, le benjamin s'approcha de son frère sous les cris de la foule qui voulait de ce sang de hunter qui sentait si bon. C'était beaucoup plus exquis que le sang habituel des esclaves humains et l'odeur augmentait les clameurs et l'excitation vibrante sous le chapiteau.

Relevant lentement la tête, les yeux cramoisis par la soif, l'aîné regarda son jumeau s'avancer, le corps tendu comme un arc sur le point de briser. Son tatouage pulsait d'une lumière alarmante, comme un tison brûlant.

Suivant tout les gestes du ''Numéro Zéro'', Kaname était aussi fasciné par la tournure des évènements que le reste du public.

_C'est donc un ex-humain. Je m'en doutais déjà car son tatouage attestait de sa condition de vampire esclave, mais ce regard assoiffé ne laisse plus de place aux questions. Je devrai faire des recherches, je ne savais pas que des descendants des Kiryuu étaient encore vivants._

Un pas après l'autre, le lanceur de poignard se rapprochait de son jumeau qui avait figé dans son avance, complètement paralysé par la vue du regard sauvage de son frère.

Dans les prunelles d'un rouge profond, un combat s'était engagé entre l'appel du sang et la volonté de fer du hunter.

«Salaud ! Vas te faire foutre, c'est toi qui l'a arrêté cette roue !» :s'écria-t-il, détournant son regard cramoisi vers le maître de piste derrière lui.

Dans un feulement digne d'une panthère, il se jeta sur Monsieur Loyal, toutes griffes dehors, les canines allongées visant les pulsions affolées de la gorge de Marcus.

Réagissant, Marcus donna un coup de pied rapide au niveau de l'estomac de son agresseur. Son attaquant esquiva le coup en tordant son corps sur le côté avant d'atterrir sur le vampire de level C. Projetés par terre, les deux vampires résistaient l'un à l'autre, celui du dessous essayant d'éviter les morsures tandis que celui qui le maintenait au sol essuyait des coups sur les côtes dans le but de le déstabiliser.

«Arrête, s'il te plaît, arrête ! Lâche-le, tu ne peux pas gagner contre lui ! » :cria-t-on.

La voix claire, mais paniquée de la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns vint percer les grognements des vampires qui s'affrontaient dans le sable de l'arène.

Libérée de ses liens par le ''Numéro Un'', elle accourait vers les combattants, faisant fit des dangers qu'ils représentaient.

Détournant son attention de son adversaire, le ''Numéro Zéro'' relâcha un peu de la pression qu'il maintenait sur les membres supérieurs du vampire.

«Yuu-

Un uppercut à la mâchoire vint stopper l'ex-humain dans ses paroles, l'envoyant bouler sur le côté, sonné.

Sortant son fouet de sous son gilet rouge, Marcus le fit claquer sur le sol avant de l'envoyer déchirer le dos du vampire qui tentait de se relever.

«Ah !»

Une plainte qu'il étouffa promptement sortit d'entre ses lèvres fendues lorsque le fouet entra en contact avec son dos. D'autres coups vinrent arracher le tissu de son chandail, le transformant en lambeaux noirs qui pendaient lamentablement. Les coups pleuvaient sur son dos tandis qu'il tentait de se relever, le sang coulant sur le sol, rejoignant les tâches pourpres qui marbraient déjà la scène.

Les mâchoires serrées sur un cri qui ne sortirait pas, il laissait Marcus asséner un énième coup sur sa peau d'albâtre maintenant en lambeaux sanguinolents. Ses genoux faiblirent sous la douleur et il retomba à quatre pattes sur le sable rougit. Les mâchoires vissées ensembles, il refusait de lâcher une autre plainte, sa fierté lui interdisait.

Les claquements secs du fouet étaient couverts maintenant par les cris de la foule qui en demandait encore.

«C'est assez !»

Le cri tremblant de sanglots de la demoiselle fit taire momentanément la clameur du public.

La jeune fille tremblait, les yeux mouillés de larmes, tenant dans ses mains le poignard qui avait faillit mettre fin à ses jours.

Menaçant Marcus avec la lame, elle s'approchait de la scène sanglante, les dents serrés, terrifiée par le silence de son ami maintenant étendu par terre.

La main dans les airs, arrêtant son geste pour la regarder, Marcus jeta un regard à la fille, puis jugeant qu'elle n'était pas menaçante, repris là où il était rendu.

«N-non, l-laissez le, s'il vous plaît…» :bégaya-t-elle.

Voyant qu'il n'allait pas arrêter, elle serra sa prise autour du manche et se jeta sur lui, dans l'espoir fou de le poignarder.

Une paire de bras l'empêcha de plonger le poignard entre les côtes du vampire, la capturant à la taille.

Se débattant dans les bras du jumeau qui l'empêchait de commettre son acte désespéré, elle bâtit des bras pour se libérer avant de laisser tomber le couteau dans le sable.

«Laisse-moi faire, Yuuki.»

Laissant la fille derrière lui après s'être assuré qu'elle n'allait pas perdre encore la raison et attaquer hystériquement le maître de piste, le plus jeune des Kiryuu retourna son attention sur son jumeau qui gisait par terre.

Ayant remarqué l'intervention du ''Numéro Un'', Monsieur Loyal avait arrêté de frapper l'ex-humain.

«Hé, Un, on dirait que tu te décide enfin à obéir ?» : ricana le vampire.

«Tu es plus conciliant que ton frère, ça fait plaisir à voir.»

Poussant brusquement Marcus à l'écart, le benjamin se pencha à côté de son frère et mis un genou à terre, dans la marre de sang que le sable n'avait pas complètement absorbée.

Approchant sa main où coulait encore un filet de sang, il l'a colla près des lèvres déjà rouges de sang de son frère aîné.

«Regarde-moi, allez, prend ce sang qu'on en finisse, ça à assez durée. Tu ne réfléchit pas assez, foncer tête baissée sur le boss.»

«…»

«Et Yuuki dans tous ca, tu y avais pensé ? Je sais que ma vie ne t'importe peu maintenant, mais tu y as pensé à elle ?»

La main qui gisait près de sa propre main offerte aux dents du vampire s'empara rapidement de la source de sang si alléchante.

Serrant le poignet douloureusement par peur que la substance qui lui était offerte ne s'échappe pas, il réussit à dire quelques mots avec une voix rauque usée par la douleur : «Arrête de dire des conneries, ta vie est aussi importante.»

Ne pouvant plus supporter la proximité du sang, il plongea ses crocs déjà dans la paume de sa moitié, avalant à grande goulée le sang comme s'il était en plein désert. Un homme assoiffé paumé en pleine tempête de sable.

Ayant à peine esquissé un petit mouvement d'inconfort lorsque la dentition aiguisée de son frère l'avait transpercé, le ''Numéro Un'' regardait son autre moitié déglutir goulument le liquide de vie qu'il lui transmettait.

Les yeux fermés, ''Numéro Zéro'' savourait chacune des gouttes de sang dans son palais, sur sa langue, qui s'écoulait comme une rivière de flammes rafraîchissante dans sa gorge, atténuant la soif brûlante qui avait menacée de l'engloutir.

_C'est si bon…_

La tête qui tournait, le plus jeune allait faire signe au vampire de le lâcher quand il retira de lui-même ses crocs de la plaie.

Encore un peu perdu dans l'extase du sang, il lécha consciencieusement la paume pour récupérer les quelques gouttes de sang qui lui avaient échappé, pressant sa langue sur les deux trous qui adornaient dorénavant la main de son frère.

Réprimant un frisson de dégoût…et peut-être d'excitation, le plus jeune des Kiryuu se releva, jeta un coup d'œil rassuré aux plaies rouges zigzagantes sur le dos de son jumeau lentement en train de guérir.

Il regarda autour de lui, prenant note du regard tordu de Monsieur Loyal et celui beaucoup plus rassuré de la petite fille assise à quelques mètres d'eux.

Les vampires dans la foule les fixaient, certains poussant des soupirs de déception quand ils virent qu'ils avaient terminer de jouer avec le ''petit hunter'', d'autres laissant s'échapper des soupirs d'envie pour le sang qu'ils n'avaient pas pu goûter. Il y avait même quelques vampires qui regardaient la scène avec une certaine pitié, avec une étincelle de compassion, mais ceux là n'allait pas faire quoique se soit pour aider.

_Qu'ils la gardent, leur pitié. C'est dégoutant._

Kaname était un de ceux là, regardant les tortures infligées au hunter et la morsure infligée à son jumeau, mais ne pouvant pas agir personnellement pour les aider. Cela aurait été impensable de la part de n'importe quel vampire que de venir défendre la cause des deux hunters et de l'humaine.

«C'est déjà l'heure de l'entracte, vous pouvez aller dehors en passant par l'avant du chapiteau pour profiter d'un apéro fournit par notre bonne hôtesse ou rester ici pendant que nous nettoyons la piste. Nous reprendrons dans 15 minutes notre nuit de festivités !» : saluant le public avec son chapeau, il effectua une courbette avant d'enjoindre ''Numéro Un'' à s'occuper de ses collègues.

Tout comme ses hôtes et les Ichijou à sa gauche, Kaname attendit un peu que la foule quitte le chapiteau avant de se lever de son fauteuil. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à la scène, il aperçut la petite humaine le regarder droit dans les yeux, une expression indéchiffrable sur son visage marqué par les larmes.

Elle soutint son regard imperturbable, les joues légèrement rouges, avant de suivre les deux jumeaux par l'entrée des artistes. Bras dessus, bras dessous, ils aidèrent l'aîné à quitter la scène où il avait perdu tant de sang.

Finalement, détournant le regard, Kaname sortit par la porte découpée dans la toile, suivant les hôtes dans la nuit fraiche et réconfortante, loin de l'odeur étouffante du sang.

...

...

* * *

Mot de l'auteure: Mhh,plus je relis et plus je trouve mes personnages OOC. C'est énervant, je tâcherai à l'avenir de rester fidèle aux personnages

S'il vous plaît, laissez moi vos commentaires ou des reviews, sa devient franchement ennuyant d'être tout seul à écrire à mon ordi


	4. L'arrière scène

17:29 Enfin, désolé pour le retard, j'étais prise jusqu'au cou dans mes dessins et mes livres. À partir de maintenant, j'ai décidé d'utiliser les noms des jumeaux (yessir!) et je vais écrire ''Yuuki'' au lieu de ''Yuki'' et ''Kiryuu'' au lieu de ''Kiryu''. Pourquoi? J'en ai aucune idée, mais je préfère ça. C'est un chapitre relativement petit comparé aux chapitres précédents, mais je trouvais les autres peut-être trop long des fois. **Précisions (attention spoilers): Dans cette fic, Kaname n'est pas l'ancêtre et Yuuki n'est pas sa soeur.** Je devais préciser, mais j'ai décidé qu'introduire des éléments encore assez mystérieux dans Vampire Knight ne ferait que me compliquer la tâche. Quand au reste de l'histoire et aux éléments que j'ai gardés, vous allez le savoir plus tard ^^

**Skycaughter:**Merci pour le review, j'ai répondu sur dA, peut-être n'es-tu pas allez voir puisque c'est un vieux compte. C'était une très bonne idée d'utiliser dA pour me parler ;P

**Anneso28: **Merci, ça me motive un peu plus ^^

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages originaux de Vampire Knight appartiennent à Matsuri Hino.

"""""""""

""""""

"""

4. L'arrière-scène

...

...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_J'ai peur._

_Ah, je dois être devenu aveugle, ma vision n'est que d'une seule couleur._

_Rouge._

_Un rouge si malsain, si … vivant. _

_J'ai soif. _

« Regarde-moi. Ne me quitte pas de ce regard si fort, si puissant. Ta haine n'appartient qu'à moi et j'occuperai chacune de tes pensées, chacune de tes nuits.»

_Elle caressa ma joue, s'attardant un instant sur la courbe de ma mâchoire, hypnotisée par mes yeux qui la fixait avec tant d'émotion._

«Tu lui ressemble un peu tu sais, à la façon que tu ne semble voir que moi, ta maîtresse.»

_Elle lâcha un petit rire, un bruit qui se rapprochait d'avantage au tintement de clochettes que d'un son humain._

_Elle n'a rien d'humain, son kimono n'est que la peau de mouton qu'elle revêtait pour masquer sa nature de loup, sa peau de satin et le mince sourire qui composait son visage n'est que le maquillage requis pour tromper les humains._

«Mais tes parents l'ont tué, tu sais, et il n'était même pas rendu au level E. Ils ont tué le seul être qui me montrait une forme d'amour. Cette attaque soudaine en plein cœur du royaume de mon fiancé lui a coûté la vie. Tes parents ont voulu s'attaquer à moi, une pureblood fiancée à l'empereur des vampires, mais il s'est mis dans leur chemin. Il en est mort.»

_Mon cou brûle, j'ai envie de me déchirer la peau, enlever le toucher affreux que je sentais encore sur moi. _

«Ahaa !»

_J'ai encore plus mal, mes doigts dans ma chair ne réussissent pas à noyer la sensation de cette femme._

«Voyons, Zero, lâche ton cou. Tes parents seraient si tristes de te voir te blesser volontairement. Ils tenaient sûrement beaucoup à vous deux pour quitter le champ de bataille suite à la défaite de l'armée humaine. Ton père à dû prendre la décision de fuir avec sa femme enceinte pour échapper au carnage. Il a choisit sa famille au lieu de défendre sa cause, on pourrait presque le qualifier de lâche. Vous vous êtes bien débrouillé, changer sans cesse de maisons pour ne pas qu'on vous retrouve. Ça ma pris 13 ans avant de vous retrouver et accomplir ma vengeance.»

_Maman. Papa. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour défendre la famille. Je suis supposé être doué et fort parce que j'ai volé une partie d'Ichiru dans le ventre de maman, mais je n'ai pas pu le protéger._

«Qu'as-tu fais à Ichiru ?»

«Il va venir avec moi, je prendrais soin de lui. »

_Elle se redressa, me regarda une dernière fois avant de se détourner pour faire face à mon petit frère._

«Ichiru ? Viens, partons d'ici avant que d'autres vampires ne viennent attirés par l'odeur du sang.»

_Ichiru ! Tu as livré notre famille à cette vampiresse, tu nous haïssais donc autant ?_

_Ton sourire…_

_Tu souris à la mort de papa et maman, tu souris devant ma souffrance._

_J'ai mal. J'ai envie de crier. Ta trahison me fait mal à ma poitrine, à mon cœur. J'ai envie de pleurer. Mais je ne suis pas capable de ressentir autre chose que de la douleur._

_Ichiru…_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

...

...

«ICHIRU !»

«Ah ! Zero, tu m'as fais drôlement peur à crier mon nom sortit de nul part.»

Zero se redressa rapidement, appuyant ses mains sur la paille qui recouvrait le plancher pour se relever de sa position couchée.

Il s'était probablement évanoui de nouveau dans une des écuries en forme de capsule de métal après que son frère l'a déposé là avant d'aller chercher des vêtements propres.

Le cauchemar qui hantait la majorité de ses nuits agitées l'épuisait complètement et le laissait déboussolé. Il aurait probablement dû être habitué à ce genre de rêves, mais peu importe le nombre d'année et les nuits où une petite fille veillait sur lui, il n'arrivait pas à s'en débarrasser.

Même après sa mort, _cette femme_ s'entêtait à lui pourrir la vie.

La tête lui tournait un peu, mais, tâtant son dos là où il pouvait l'atteindre, il ne sentait pas de douleur là où sa peau avait été labourée. Le sang avait été lavé, probablement par Yuuki, et sa peau était revenue comme avant, lisse et dure.

«Ichiru…, je suis désolé. Pardon.»

Occupé à installer une selle sur le dos d'un cheval de race, Ichiru avait presque échappé le lourd matériel sur son pied quand son frère s'était réveillé si brusquement.

Il lâcha un soupir, agacé par les excuses qui sortaient toujours de la bouche de son jumeau. Il n'était pas dupe. Zero s'excusait surtout pour la façon dont il avait agi un peu plus tôt. Pas pour son soudain éveil, mais parce qu'il se sentait coupable d'avoir mordu et pris le sang de la seule famille qui lui restait.

«Arrête. Arrête de faire cette tête et de culpabiliser pour ce que Marcus t'a forcé à faire. Cela fait partie du spectacle, tout simplement. Ce n'est qu'en même pas la première fois.»

«…»

«Zero ?»

«…»

Notant avec agacement que le silence s'étirait désagréablement, Ichiru délaissa la jument pour sortir son grand frère de son mutisme.

_Et je suis sensé être le petit frère, non ? Pff…_

S'approchant de la silhouette assise, perdue dans ses pensées (probablement noires), Ichiru s'accroupit et secoua énergiquement la chevelure argentée qui cachait les yeux de son aîné.

«Hé ! Lâche-moi !»

Continuant à ébouriffer les mèches de couleur si unique, le benjamin ignora le regard menaçant que lui lançait son double.

«La terre appelle Zero, il ne reste que 5 minutes avant la fin de la pause et 20 minutes avant le numéro d'équestre. Ne compte pas sur moi pour m'occuper de toutes les tâches pendant que toi tu te perds dans les nuages.»

«Ça va, j'ai compris, laisse ma tête tranquille. »

En fait, Zero aimait bien ce geste affectueux tant de fois exécuté par le passé par son maître. Cet homme rude montrait parfois son affection aux jumeaux en ébouriffant leurs cheveux de ses grandes mains usées par la guerre et la chasse.

_Je ne sais même pas s'il est encore vivant, mais je doute fort qu'il ait trouvé la mort entre temps. C'est un hunter légendaire, seul un pureblood pouvait représenter une réelle menace._

Enfilant son costume de rechange et jetant le pantalon tâché de sang dans une poubelle, Zero ressortit de la roulotte en métal qui servait d'écurie pour le cheval d'Ichiru, Daisy, pour rejoindre sa propre monture.

Enlevée et faite prisonnière en même temps que le trio adopté par Cross, elle même orpheline, c'était l'une des rares amies en qui il avait confiance.

White Lily, la jument blanche au caractère exécrable et à la fierté inébranlable, avait refusé tout autre cavalier que Zero.

Ayant menacé de ses fers tous les autres vampires et presque défoncé le crâne du maître de piste, le cheval de l'enfer à dû être attribué à nul autre que lui, au bonheur de ses collègues. Même Yuuki avait récolté un bon botté aux fesses et Ichiru n'aimait guère les regards noirs lancées par la jument.

...

...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Quelques semaines auparavant…_

_«Je pense que Lily ne veut que toi, tu sais. Tu es son chéri, j'en suis presque jaloux. Je me demande ce que Yuuki dirait si elle apprenait qu'elle avait de la compétition, même si elle ne se rend pas compte de tes senti-»_

_Un regard meurtrier lancé dans sa direction et Ichiru étouffa promptement sa remarque._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

...

...

Tout cela pour dire que Zero était maintenant pris avec un numéro équestre en plus de son rôle de lanceur de couteaux. Ichiru, par association, fut assigné un pur-sang femelle assez indépendante, mais moins colérique que Lily. Yuuki, parce qu'elle ne se distinguait pas vraiment en équitation, aidait aux préparations derrière la scène.

_D'ailleurs, où est-elle passée ?_

'' Bling, blang, BLONG''

''Kyaa !''

_La question ne se pose plus. Il n'y a qu'elle pour faire autant de tapage._

Rentrant dans l'écurie marqué par un panneau marqué '' White Lily : Cheval des enfers'' (une blague de la part d'Ichiru qui n'aimait définitivement pas la jument), Zero trouva une Yuuki bien empêtrée sous une pile de ferrailles.

Tirant sur un bras délicat qui sortait du tas, il la remit sur ses pieds, fermement, mais sans lui faire de mal.

Elle s'épousseta un peu, encore dans la robe blanche du numéro précédent, puis lui jeta un sourire vite remplacé par un regard inquiet.

«Merci, Zero. J'étais venu te porter un costume, une mauvaise surprise de ce cher Marcus.» Elle tira la langue, grimaçant à la mention du nom de l'être qui l'avait presque tué.

L'inquiétude reprenant le dessus, elle fronça les sourcils d'une manière qui irritait Zero.

«Tes blessures ont-elles guéries correctement ? »

«Oui. Arrête de froncer tes sourcils, tu t'inquiètes pour rien.»

Il baissa la tête, refusant de regarder la jeune fille en face.

«Zero ! J'ai eu vraiment peur pour toi, c'était pire que d'habitude. Je veux dire, j'ai toujours très peur pour toi, tu protèges toujours Ichiru ou moi des coups de Marcus, mais cette fois…» Sa voix se brisa un peu, elle baissa les yeux qui menaçaient de se remplirent de larmes un instant avant de continuer. «…cette fois, je t'ai cru mort. J'ai cru que mon cœur allait exploser en mille morceaux quand j'ai vu qu-»

Elle s'interrompit, surprise par la soudaine présence de Zero autour d'elle, ses bras la serrant tendrement plus près de lui. Elle cessa de respirer, mais elle ne s'en rendit pas compte.

_Zero ?_

«_Badum, badum.._»

Il chuchota, presque inaudible, d'une voix si douce et fragile que la jeune fille eut du mal à reconnaître sa voix normalement basse et puissante :« Tu l'entends battre, non ? Je suis vivant, grâce à toi, Yuuki. Si ce poignard…, si je t'avais tuée, je n'aurais pas pu me le pardonner et vivre en sachant que j'avais provoqué ta mort.»

Yuuki aurait voulu rester blottit dans cette carapace protectrice si accueillante, tout le contraire de l'attitude antisociale, presque glaciale qu'il arborait maintenant en permanence autour des autres, mais elle sentit les bras qui la réconfortaient se retirer.

«Je vais bien, grâce à toi.» : finit-il, avant de laisser Yuuki sortir de l'écurie dans un sorte d'état proche du rêve, stupéfaite par la déclaration inattendue.

Seul avec White Lily, il ne bougea de sa position que quand la jument commença à grignoter sa chevelure.

Soupirant, il tapota la tête du cheval avant de la pousser à l'écart de ses mèches définitivement condamnées à être dépeignées par des êtres particulièrement agaçants.

«T'es bizarre, toi aussi.»

Baissant les yeux sur la ferraille qui jonchait le sol, il l'étudia du regard avant de comprendre ce que Touma, le pureblood qui détenait le cirque, et son laquais Marcus avait planifié pour lui.

Serrant le poing, il donna un coup rageur sur la paroi métallique de la roulotte qui n'eut pour effet qu'érafler ses jointures et lui faire lâcher un juron.

«…Je vais le tuer.»

"""""""

""""""

""""

"

Mot de l'auteure: J'ai utilisé des moments similaires à ceux de la série originale et des quotes mot pour mot (peut-être l'avez-vous remarqué) parce que cela me permet de rapprocher mes personnages aux originaux, les rendant peut-être moins OOc (enfin, c'est mon but).

Ichiru peut paraître un peu OOc, mais c'est un peu difficile de ne pas le faire agir autrement puisqu'il n'est pas très présent dans la série. Mais je pense que c'est un personnage un peu plus égoïste que son frère, même mesquin par moment, mais il aime beaucoup son jumeau. (Avez-vous remarqué que la pluspart des remarques faites à Yuuki en particulier tournaient autour de Zero, qu'Ichiru demandait que le Directeur les appellent proprement Zero et Ichiru dans le bonus et ne défendait pas seulement son propre nom. Ex: Ichiru parle des mauvais goûts de son frère en matière de fille, réprimande Yuuki quand elle s'est isolé avec lui, car ce comportement allait rendre Zero inquiet, il dit à son frère qu'il devrait laiser tomber Yuuki, car Ichiru sait le sort qui attendait Yuuki et que cela allait blesser Zero)

Quant à la raison pour laquelle Ichiru est encore avec Zero même s'il a trahit les Kiryuu comme dans l'histoire originale, se sera pour les prochains chapitres ^^

Laissez des reviews ici ou contactez moi sur mon compte sur deviantart si vous avez vous aussi un compte dA- .com

C'est toujours très apprécié et j'aime bien discuter ^^


End file.
